


The strong omega

by Ssunraeight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Depression, M/M, Modeling, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssunraeight/pseuds/Ssunraeight
Summary: Kageyama Tobio is an omega model, who is waiting for his happiness.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

" Kageyama-san please wear the next outfit" He heard his manager instructed him again. He head up to see his next outfit. He hate it, he really hate it from his deepest heart. But of course being a good model he is, he started to wear it quickly.

Kageyama Tobio, the world famous omega model. Famous for his pretty face, his perfect body, and also how charismatic he is. His face is seen as a god face. He could be pretty and handsome at the same time, absoulutely gorgeus.

It's not that he hates the outfit. It's just showing to much skin. He knows as a model he wearing this kind of outfits is not a suprise. He already could imagine the thirst comments about his body in several social media platforms. 

He sighed again while opening his social media of course is full of people thirsting about him. He is also being sent a bunch of dick pics or a threat, there is no in-between. Not to mention about middle age alpha men thirsting about him 24/7 even though they already married with some omega or beta. He once almost got killed by a beta because he thought that he was stealing his man. To be honest, he kind of hopes that he died being killed at that moment.

" I am sorry after this can I go home?" He asked politely, hoping a single 'yes' well he wouldn't mind with a little of mocking words, he just wants to go home so bad. " Huh? What? Your heat is near, little omega?" His manager asked him mockingly. 

" Yeah, that's why I need to go home" He answered instantly. That's quite expected actually, now he really hopes well even though he says no to him at least he didn't mock him again or even flirt with him. He brought a knife with him so if he started to touch or rape him, he could stab him and killed him. Well, he has that mindset from a very young age. ' if an alpha tried to rape me, ill kill them' that exact mindset is the one who keeping him not be scared towards an alpha.

He always wears his scent blocker also makes sure that he drinks his special tea, which makes him not vulnerable to any alphas. Yes, to be honest, he hates it, to always do this all just to make sure he is going to be okay. If only he is an alpha, his life must be so easier. But he needs to accept the harsh reality, that he has to defend himself. No one is going to help him, only himself.

Many alphas were scared of strong independent omega like him. Most of them always want a vulnerable and dependent omega. He is very proud of himself that his attitude makes alphas go away. Even though many omegas, betas, and alphas hate him for having such an attitude. Well, at least he is happy for himself. 

Many of the alphas were attacking him online, they said that his action is not omega-likely and worried about the younger generation of omegas will fight back. Many omegas also shit talk about him, that he is ruining omega's reputations. Betas are the calmest, it's rare to find a beta who bullies him online.

Even though he is a strong omega, he still has a heart like an omega, fragile and soft. Every time they keep roasting him and sending death threats he cried out. But he is already used to handle this all. So it is not such a big deal for him. But he doesn't know how much longer he could bear this all.

Lost in deep thoughts, his manager didn't even answer him back. He knows that means 'no'. He felt so tired mentally also physically, he just wanted a happy life. No, he wants a savior. Like in those movies a person saves you and takes care of you. He wanted it since he was a child, always dreaming that a strong alpha will love him and take care of him. But growing up he has to face the reality, that it is all just bullshit, it's just a fairytale.

" Okay, it seems the snow is getting worse, go home!". It is snowing here and it is -15° C. He went home alone as usual. He wears his favorite blue scarf with his black coat. What such a perfect combination. In such a cold condition he could see many paparazzi taking pictures of him. However, he is still glad that it is snowing heavily here because he would likely get catcalled less likely as usual.


	2. The stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio met a stranger, who is that person?

He walked alone again as usual, it’s not that he doesn’t have friends or anything. But he likes to walk alone, even though many of his friends and strangers keep telling him to not, he keeps doing it. Well he is scared of alphas, especially packs of alphas. If there is only one or maybe two alphas, maybe he could run or fight back. But if there are like up to two alphas, he could get really screwed up.

Lost in his deep thoughts, suddenly he bumped to a stranger. “Ah, I am really sorry!” He apologized quickly and bowed his head. He could see the handsome and tall looking stranger was carrying a wounded cat, that’s must be the reason why he was walking cautiously. The cat was wounded on its leg, probably because it had a fight before or someone did it to the cat purposely. The cat was crying because of the cold and the pain, thankfully that person saved it.

“Their okay, by the way does you like cats? I noticed that you keep looking at it?” The stranger asked him, while petting the poor cat. “ Uhm, yes I do, but shouldn’t you go to the vet quickly?” Kageyama asked to the taller guy, he is very worried about the cat. Even though the wound seems not that bad, but seeing it cries out makes him feel so bad. “ Ah yes you are right! Come on then!” The stranger quickly grabbed his hand and takes him to the vet. Luckily the vet was pretty near. Kageyama doesn’t know why is he following this stranger, he couldn’t explain it. He felt so safe and warm with him or maybe it is because of the cat.

“Hmm, I think I ever seen you somewhere. Are you a famous person?” The stranger asked. He just realized the stranger is wearing a ring on his index finger on his right hand. He could feel his heart beating so fast, his body also tensed. “Yeah I am, I need to go now. Thank you for saving the cat” He bowed to the stranger, before he could left. The taller guy grabbed his hand stopping him for leaving. ‘Think of excuses, Tobio’ Kageyama started to thinking quickly what should he say to him and what a good excuse.

“Hey, no need to be so scared. Is it because of this ring? Don’t worry I am not a bastard like them” He gave such a genuine smile to the poor boy. “ Yeah, I still need to go home” The ravenette responded. “How about the cat? Also you see the weather is worsening right now. Just stay here a little longer, okay?” The stranger said trying to convince him to staying here a bit longer. It is true though that the snow is worsening, he really shouldn’t walk actually. -15 degree Celsius is pretty bad, especially for an omega. Since an omega body is weaker and more vulnerable in cold weather and also hot weather.

“Okay, I guess” he surrendered and sat down uneasily. He is still sacred of the stranger, he is wearing the famous ring, which only can be used for a high class alphas. The silver colored ring was shining because of the light, he could also see the straight red line decorating the ring. He should realize from the beginning that the stranger wearing expensive clothes, of course the stranger came from a wealthy family. His brown coat seems are the most expensive. Not to mention his glasses seems so fancy, probably his glasses is the same price as a car. Since he is a model he could see how his clothes are coming from a branded company.

“Hmm, why are you analyzing me? Mesmerized?” The handsome looking guy smiled teasingly. “ Yes, your clothing looks expensive” Kageyama answered back, yes he could agree that he is indeed mesmerized by this stranger look. His brown hazel eyes and his puffy brown haired that being brushed nicely. This stranger is very attractive. 

“So, what’s your name cute stranger?” The brunette smiled again, its more like a smirk actually. “ Kageyama Tobio, you?” He replied and asking him the same question, he is probably came from Miya’s clan, Oikawa’s clan, or maybe Iwaizumi’s, since they are the most popular clans. “My name is Oikawa Tooru. By the way Kageyama Tobio the famous omega model, huh?” He chuckled. “What is it Oikawa-san?” He asked why he is chuckling, is it funny? Or what. “Nothing, at first I thought you are someone who is similar to him. But you are actually him.” He responded still smiling widely at him.

A woman approached him and bowed at him and talked “ I am sorry to bother you, Oikawa-san. You can leave now and visit us tomorrow”. Kageyama could see how high class alphas and low class alphas being treated not equally since in very young age, especially between high class alphas and low class omegas. One gets treated like a god and one gets treated like an object just for serving alphas, betas, and middle class omegas or high class omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore the second notes if you see it, it's an error. It should on the chapter one not on this chapter, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think about this? Please share your opinions.
> 
> [ chaptered ]


End file.
